


Comfort And Cuddles - Renjun

by strawberryjenos



Series: Comfort and Cuddles Series [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this on the verge of a breakdown, M/M, and then jaemin and jeno love on him, i make renjun cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryjenos/pseuds/strawberryjenos
Summary: “I’m just so tired,” he sniffles. “I couldn’t sleep. I was lonely and I’m stressed out and I kept having nightmares and I failed my final. I can’t even make my fucking coffee right I’m a fucking failure.”





	Comfort And Cuddles - Renjun

Renjun sighs as he drops his backpack on the ground and kicks off his shoes. His shoulders were aching and his brain felt blank. He could feel the beginning of a headache making itself known. It was probably because he didn’t sleep last night.

Since his finals were so early in the morning and Jeno and Jaemin didn’t have any that day, he slept in their spare room as to not wake them when he left. The bed felt lonely without Jeno and Jaemin and his mind was racing more than it usually did. The stress and panic began to settle into his bones as he laid down that night without his boyfriends. It only seemed to get worse through the night. He kept waking up and his sleep was plagued by nightmares that made his heart pound.

It was 6 am when he woke up, startled by another nightmare. He had a minor panic attack and his alarm buzzed at his as soon as he started to drift back to sleep. His English final was severely half assed and he didn’t even want to think about the math one. The last final of the day couldn’t come quick enough and he was running on fumes and a little bit of caffeine.

“How did it go?” Jeno asks as Renjun rolls his shoulders, trying to soothe the ache.

Renjun hums in response, padding into the kitchen. He knows it’ll be another sleepless night without Jeno and Jaemin. And another early morning final for him to deal with. They just had to save his most hated class for last.

He goes for the coffee pot immediately, dying to calm his anxiety and his brain’s incessant rambling with more caffeine. The only thing on his mind is the math final as he pours the coffee and manages not to miss the cup. He’s reaching for the sugar on his tiptoes and damning Jaemin for moving it so far back again when he moves back to reposition. His elbow knocks into something and he’s barely able to react before the sound of the mug shattering against the floor hits his ears.

Coffee splashes into the air, spraying his jeans and socks. For some reason, his brain decides that this is the breaking point, and instead of picking up the pieces of glass like he normally would, he simply crouches onto the floor. The hot tears well up as all the stress builds and finds its release. He bursts into a fit of sobs.

“Renjun?!?” Jeno calls from the living room.

He can’t bring himself to respond; another sob chokes him up before he can get out a word.

“What was that?” Jaemin asks loudly from their bedroom.

He frowns, a feeling of guilt overwhelming him along with the stress. Jaemin was probably napping after a long day of work. And he just broke the fucking mug all over the kitchen floor and woke him up. To make matters worse, instead of being helpful, he was just crying in the middle of a coffee puddle.

“Renjun?” Jeno calls again.

Upon not hearing a response, Jeno pushes himself off the couch and peers into the kitchen. His boyfriend is kneeled in the middle of the floor. It’s only after pausing so he doesn’t step in the coffee puddle that he hears Renjun sobbing.

“Hey come on, what’s the matter?” Jeno asks gently.

He stoops down, wrapping his arms around Renjun as he cries. The door to the bedroom opens and Jaemin steps out, looking confused as he take in the scene in front of him. He shares a look with Jeno and raises his eyebrow. Jeno just shrugs and shakes his head.

“Careful for the glass,” Jeno says.

Renjun wraps his arms around Jeno’s shoulders and he lifts him out of the puddle of glass and hot coffee. He unsteadily walks over to the couch and Renjun’s legs secure themselves around Jeno’s hips as he sits down.

“The glass didn’t get you, did it?” he asks quietly, tucking Renjun’s hair behind his ear.

He shakes his head, breath hitching and stuttering as he tries to stop the tears. Jeno sighs as Renjun hides his face in the crook of his neck, wetting the skin with his tears. Both of his hands come to rest on Renjun’s back, rubbing the soft material of his t-shirt as he sobs. He can see Jaemin mopping up the coffee with some paper towels in the corner of his eye.

They have a quick conversation of facial expressions and eye contact, both silently determining that they don’t know what brought on Renjun’s breakdown. The tears don’t seem to slow as Jaemin finishes cleaning up the kitchen floor.

“Hey now, what’s the matter?” Jaemin murmurs, curling up on the couch beside Jeno.

Renjun’s hands flex into the soft material of Jeno’s hoodie as he whimpers. Jaemin’s arm comes to rest behind Renjun and Jeno as he leans in.

“What are you crying about, beautiful?” he asks.

Jaemin hooks a finger under Renjun’s chin, tilting it up to reveal his tear-stained face.

“I failed my math final,” he sobs into Jeno’s shoulder. “I’m gonna have to take the class all over again!”

“No you’re not,” Jeno says.

“I already had to take it twice,” Renjun replies through his tears. “I’m gonna have to take it a third time because I’m a fucking moron!”

“Hey!” Jeno says, voice vibrating. “Don’t you dare say that you’re a moron!”

“Why can’t I pass my fucking classes?!? It’s not that hard. Why can’t I remember anything?”

“You can’t help it,” Jaemin says softly.

“Nobody’s going to love you any less if you’re bad at math,” Jeno says. “It’s just a test. You’re never gonna have to take it again, I promise.”

“I’m so fucking tired,” Renjun says, voice frail.

“I know, baby. It was a long day, huh?” Jaemin asks.

He nods into Jeno’s neck, silent tears dribbling down his cheeks. Jaemin’s long fingers tuck Renjun’s hair behind his ear and he leans in, peppering small kisses on his exposed cheek. His thumb wipes away a few escaped tears as Jeno rubs Renjun’s back.

“What’s got you so upset? You never get riled up like this.” Jeno asks.

“I’m just so tired,” he sniffles. “I couldn’t sleep. I was lonely and I’m stressed out and I kept having nightmares and I failed my final. I can’t even make my fucking coffee right I’m a fucking failure.”

“You’re not a failure, you’re just having a bad day,” Jaemin says, kissing his cheek.

“I’m stupid,” Renjun replies. “I can’t even do math right.”

“Not being able to do math doesn’t make you stupid. People not seeing how amazing you are because you happen to struggle with math just makes them stupid.”

Renjun stays clinging to Jeno silently for a while, Jaemin murmuring comforting words as Jeno rubs his back and strokes his hair. Jeno shifts uncomfortably, his shoulder beginning to ache the longer Renjun rests his head on it. He catches eyes with Jaemin, who gives a slight nod. Jeno looks down at Renjun’s hands, lax and no longer clutching the hoodie between his fingers.

“He fell asleep,” Jaemin whispers.

Jeno jerks his head in the direction of their bedroom. Jaemin stands, Renjun’s hand slipping further down Jeno’s arm with the movement. Jeno gets up carefully, trying not to wake him up as he stands and walks toward their shared room. Jaemin holds open the door and pushes back the blankets.

-

Jeno stays with Renjun as he sleeps, Jaemin leaving to clean up the rest of the coffee spill and make dinner. Jeno’s fingers trace small patterns up and down Renjun’s back and arms as he hums softly. He wonders what he did to be lucky enough to date them both as he hears Jaemin moving the pots and pans in the kitchen. Even the bad days and the days where one of them couldn’t help but cry. Jeno wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
